


Утро

by Norath



Series: Сердцебиение [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romance, Routine, повседневность, романтика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norath/pseuds/Norath
Summary: Есть что-то особенное в раннем утре.





	Утро

Женя вот уже двадцать минут лежал в раздумьях стоит ли открывать глаза. Для раздумий были веские причины: Добролюбов нутром чувствовал, что сейчас еще слишком рано для того, чтобы начинать день, кроме того, он чувствовал (уже не нутром, а вполне себе кожей), что Славка безмятежно дрых под боком, а значит причин вставать не было. Кроме того, Женя подозревал, что не выспался и глаза обязательно начнет резать, стоит ему только приподнять веки. Но 20 минут в раздумьях окончательно разбудили мозг и телу очень не нравилось, что оно не поспевает и не может адекватно оценить обстановку. Теперь глаза буквально чесались, так хотелось их открыть. Женя тяжело вздохнул и поддался желаниям тела.   
Первое, что он обнаружил: в комнате было очень светло. Сразу за этим последовало удивление от отсутствия ощущения рези в глазах. Оправдание нашлось довольно быстро. Как и во всех странностях Жениной жизни, в этой тоже был виноват Славка. Точнее, его привычка взбивать подушки и заталкивать вверх, ставя чуть ли не в вертикальное положение. Подушечный навес создавал неширокую полосу тени, которая и берега чувствительные глаза Добролюбова от ослепительного зимнего света. Славка, как обычно, подушки игнорировал, удовлетворившись тем, что они не лежат под его головой, он пристроился лбом к плечу Жени и мирно спал.  
Женя перевел взгляд на противоположную стену, рассматривая две широкие полосы - солнечный отпечаток окна над его головой.  
полосы не были идеально белыми, в самых неожиданных местах появлялись и исчезали темные, серые пятна и Женя все пытался понять, что может отбрасывать такую тень, если деревья стоят голые. Идеи не приходили и незаметно для самого себя Женя переключился с поиска источника теней на откровенное фантазирование. Вот уже появляющиеся пятна превратились в белок (которых Женя отродясь здесь не видел, но вспомнил, что Славка осенью с пеной у рта тыкал в костлявую крону старой ольхи, доказывая, что только что видел что-то рыжее), ритмично покачивающееся туда-сюда продолговатое пятно стало дятлом, а живописная кривая «пятерня» - самый очевидный претендент на ветви деревьев - ассоциировалась, тем не менее, исключительно с Фредди Крюгером.  
Женя сильно зажмурился и пару раз поморгал, от долгого разглядывания в глазах таки появилась резь. Славка рядом зашевелился, дернул рукой, которую сам же и зажал между своим животом и Жениным боком, тяжело повернулся на спину и закинул руку наверх. Конструкция из почти-вертикально-стоящих подушек накренилась и ткнулась Жене в скулу, вовремя закрытый глаз удалось спасти от угрожающе острого угла свежей наволочки. Добролюбов неудобно завел руку над собой, в попытке вытащить подушку, но оказалось, что Славка придавил её низ своей головой. В иной раз Женя бы может и пожалел сопящего Славушкина, но не сегодня. Поэтому вместо того, чтобы оставить подушку в покое и перелечь самому, Добролюбова с силой дернул её на себя; голова Савушкина забавно мотнулась и плюхнулась на матрас. Слава открыл глаза и уставился на Женю, изучая взглядом его ухмылку и зажатую в вытянутой руке подушку.  
-Мудак. - Хрипло оповестил Добролюбова Слава.  
-И тебе доброе утро, дорогой. - Так же хрипло ответил Женя. - Как спалось?  
-Снилось, что ты машинист поезда, в котором я еду. Захожу к тебе в кабину, а там вместо панели управления - кухонная плита, и ты стоишь, блинчики жаришь. Я говорю, ты охренел что ли, а кто поездом управляет? А ты мне отвечаешь, что главный управленец тут я, так что могу садиться на стойку и вести поезд.  
Какое-то время Женя молча глядел на Савушкина, тот так же молча глядел в ответ.  
-Ты блинов хочешь что ли? - Наконец поинтересовался Добролюбов.  
Слава фыркнул, потянулся за подушкой и подсунул её себе под шею.  
-Ну если ты предлагаешь, я не буду против.  
Женя ухмыльнулся.  
-А если я посажу тебя на стойку?  
-Я буду управлять, как ответственный машинист. - Ухмыльнулся в ответ Славушкин.  
-Всегда подозревал, что ты контрол-фрик.  
Слава демонстративно поправил на Жене одеяло и разложил ему руки вдоль тела.  
-Это уже перфекционизм. - Заметил Добролюбов.  
-Завязывал бы ты с этой домашней психологией. И шел бы готовить блины.


End file.
